Service Number
A Service Number is a numerical designation given to each member of the UNSC military as a means of identification. Service numbers usually follow a ten-digit format followed by two letters that are sometimes the first and last initials of a person. There is no known exact format for Service Numbers, as some follow this format, while others do not. An example is the SN of Jerald Ander, who uses a previously unknown format of four numbers, followed by three numbers, followed by his initials and a further four number string. It appears that Service Numbers are used in conjunction with UNSCMID numbers, however, the Service Number use is far more widespread than UNSCMID numbers. Colonial Military Administration servicemen were also assigned UNSC Service numbers. These numbers followed the standard ten digit format, though in every known case the two letters did not match the individual's initials. Note that the service numbers of members of ONI and the Spartans are classified for security purposes. Known Service Numbers *ローランド・フリーモント提督: 00745-16778-HS *ミッチェル・スタンフォース提督: 00834-19223-HSHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 214 *プレストン･エレミア･コール中将: 03956-26127-PC''Halo 3: ODST, ONI MemorialAccording to ''Halo: Evolutions, Cole's service number was 00814-13094-BQ, which contradicts the typical SN format. *Admiral Dale Kilkin: 007981-63882-GE'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 475 *Vice Admiral Alexander Reaves: 02864-95668-AR'Halo: Blood Line' - Issue 1 *Colonel Mitchell Lima: 00512-5991-IX'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 430 *Captain ジェイコヴ・キース大佐: 01928-19912-JKHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 214 *Captain Maria Gilliam: 00622-7120-RJ'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 430 *Lieutenant Commander Jack Hopper: 01283-94321-KQ'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 460 *Ensign W. Handford: 00786-31761-OM'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 427 *Ensign Alexis Indara: 00801-46332-XT'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 428 *Ensign Otto Seinmann: 00806-95321-PG'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 428 *エイブリー・J・ジョンソン上級曹長: 48789-20114-AJHalo Graphic Novel, Page 122 *エドワード・バック一等軍曹: 92458-37017-EB *Staff Sergeant K. Stark: 56327-91200-KSWe_Are_ODST *Petty Officer Second Class L. P. Graves: 00773-04652-KK'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 421 *Sergeant Thomas Chang: 01866-10032-TC *Sergeant Caio Zanato: 18221-50020-CZ *Tech Officer Third Class Sam Marcus: 18827-318209-MHalo: The Flood, page 3 *Corporal Benjamín M. Nùñez: 71917-91990-BNHalo: Arms Race *Corporal Robert Grove: 081225-78081-RG *Corporal James Dessen: 00578-48433-JD *タイラー・Ｈ・マイルズ伍長: 21175-12121-TM *コージョ・アグ兵長: 14606-85099-KA *マイケル・クレスポ一等兵: 51033-15973-MC *"ルーキー"上等兵: 11282-31220-JD *Ian Callahan: 10056-00245-IC *Thomas P. Porter: 19190-54121-TP *Jackson Law: 10082—00055-JL *Sian Wong: 64040-11144-SW *Russel Tinnier: 10032-00154-RT *Thomas C. Meyer: 10072-00026-TM *Emmanuel Lomax: 66200-16524-EL *Jerald Ander: 9805-684-JMA4784 Notes Sources